NCIS: Enemy Within
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: A Navy SEAL is found brutally murdered. There is a traitor within the SEAL team, its up to Gibbs and the team to stop them. A former Lover is walks back into Ziva's life. Fluffy TIVA in Chapter 14, Sequel to New Arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, save for the made up ones the rest belong to Belisarius Productions.

_A/N: This is the sequel to _New Arrival_. To understand the whole story read the series in order it will really help you understand what going on. Will see how we go with this story I haven't thought this one through as much as the other two stories. __**ED- Revised edition, probably read them in order if you want but you'll get the plot soon.**_

The C-130 Hercules flew above the Virginian coast at ten thousand feet. There was a full moon out tonight which lent itself to good visibility. They're little if no cloud cover for the cargo that the C-130 was carrying. Eight men sat in the cargo area of the C-130. All US Navy SEALs. All equipped with HALO jump gear. Tonight they were carrying Tactical computer simulation webbing. As well as computer sensors on the end of their weapons. All the war and simulated injuries, but without the death. Commander Dean Winters rose from where he'd been sitting and shouted over noise the aircrafts engine. "Listen up men!" He looked around till he got all the SEALs attention. "We're haloing into Quantico tonight. For this training mission. So let's make the Navy proud and kick some marine arse!" Some of his men smiled, others grinned, two sat silently focussing on the mission. Winters looked around again. "Now I know I said this five times already." He paused to look at each man. "Do not activate you tactical webbing and sensors on your weapons. Until you are clear of the water. I don't want any fried SEALs."

The several SEALs laughed at the joke but all nodded. Commander Winters looked around once more before he spoke. "Remember, as soon as one of us is spotted that's it game over. So be very cautious when you land." He sat back down and waited for the cargo boss to start towards the ramp. Before the HALO insertion. Winter turned to his friend Petty Officer Michael Sims. "How you doing Mike?"

Mike was a believer in not psyching ones self before a mission. He turned to Winters calmly. "Dean, you know me, why ask a silly question like that!"

Winters shrugged. "Sorry, next time I'll remember!"

xxxxxxxx

The pilot swung the big plane on line with the drop zone the aircraft responded sluggishly as was the case with such a big plane. The aircraft climbed to twelve thousand feet and the pilot flicked the intercom to the cargo boss in the rear of the aircraft. "Richards, open the ramp, jump zone approaching."

"Right sir!" Richards replied in his headset.

The pilot turned smiling at his co-pilot. "Jamie, this would be a good night for jumping wouldn't it."

"Yes, sir!" the co-pilot nodded. "Good visibility, hardly any cloud cover and the airspeed is just right at the moment."

xxxxxxxx

Below Commander Winters watched as the cargo boss made his way to the ramp. He rose and made his way to the cargo boss shouting to be heard over the engines by the cargo boss. "Ready to go boss?"

"Yes Sir." The cargo boss shouted back. "When the skipper gives me the go ahead. I'll call your men forward." The boss held up his hand the pilot was speaking to him. "Yes Sir." The cargo boss turned to Winters. "Sir, I'm opening the ramp have your men standby!" Winters nodded and raised a hand his men to rise and get ready for the jump. Petty Officer Sims rose and found his place between Lieutenant Hong and Leading Seaman Beaumont. He checked the Lieutenants chute and gave him the thumbs up. He turned around to check Beaumont's chute once satisfied he gave Beaumont the thumbs up. He took a few breaths. Placed his breathing mask on and stood ready and waiting. For the red light to disappear and the green light to flash up for go. The light flashed to green and he leapt out of the aircraft. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he hurtled towards the ground at huge speed. _This was what it was all about,_ he thought. He tore through the light clouds that were blocking his view. His breath was taken away by his view of the Virginian coast. Lights all along the coast glittered as he stared out at them at three thousand feet above the water. The sea was getting closer he had to pull the cord at the right moment. He pulled, he froze as nothing happened. Then he was shaken and was jerked forcefully upwards as his chute opened and his decent slowed. The water was suddenly five feet below him. He detached from the chute and plunged into the water. The cold enveloped him as he took his bearing and struck out for the shore. He swam slowly not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Reaching the shore he slowly and warily climbed out of the water. He unslung his MP5 and opened his watertight bag pulling his radio headset and night vision out.

He activated his tactical computer simulation webbing and the computer sensor on his silenced MP5 as his feet touched the sand. He slipped on his night vision goggles as well as his radio set. "This is Sims, I've reached the beach and am proceeding into the foliage does anybody copy?"

Off to his right he saw Lieutenant Hong and Chief Ramirez giving him the thumbs up. He moved slowly into the bushes and waited for someone to arrive at his position. "This is Winters, all units report." Sims heard over his headset.

Lieutenant Hong replied for Sims' squad. "Alpha squad all ashore skipper." Then Lieutenant Meriwether report for Bravo. "Bravo squad all ashore, Boss."

Winters voice came over his headset again. "Radio silence men, from now on." Sims pulled his radio headset from his head and placed it back into his watertight bag. He cocked the silenced weapon and peered into the darkness of the training ground. Somewhere out there were marine patrols designed to catch the SEALs before they could get to the required location.

A noise behind made Sims turn around. He smiled at the figure and gestured to him to move closer. The man silently unsheathed the KBAR knife from his scabbard. With lightning precision clamped one hand over Sims' mouth. His boot swinging down and connecting with Sims' groin. The Petty Officer choked voice made an attempt at screaming in pain. The other hand swung the KBAR towards the underneath of Petty Officer's jaw. Sims instinctively pulled the trigger of his MP5. Nothing happened. The knife tip pressed up under the chin and was forced upwards. Blood spurted from entry wound of the knife. The man continued to force the knife further and further. Sims tried to wrestle the man off him but he was fighting a losing battle. His strength was gone. He thrashed around for a few more seconds before his life drained from him and never moved again.

The man pulled the knife from under Sims' chin. Picking up Sims' water bottle the man washed the blood off the knife and his hands. Throwing the bottle away and disappeared into the undergrowth.

_A/N: How was that for a start, let me know. Please review on this story please._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only characters that do not appear in the series, the rest belong to Bellisarius Productions and CBS and Paramount.

A/N: Thanks for all you reviews so far I appreciate them all, This is where Tony finally woos Ziva but not sure how that'll happen. **ED- Revised edition, you think Tony woos Ziva in this story?**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk drinking his favourite coffee as he waited for his team to arrive from their weekend pursuits. He was worried and when he was worried he usually used is anger to let it out. All week after the Wilson case he had felt he was being kept in the dark about something he couldn't put his finger on it. Things had come to a head when Gibbs had gone to visit Tony and Director Shepard had left Tony's room just before he had reached the door.

"What's going on Jen?" Gibbs asked taking a hold of Jenny Shepard's arm.

Jenny gazed at him impassively pulling her arm away. "This is a need to know basis, and you don't need to know."

Gibbs erupted his grip like steel. "Like hell I don't, when it has something to do with a member of my people it does!"

"Agent Gibbs." Jen's stare grew harder as did her voice. "Take your hand off me."

Gibbs had let go and had slammed the door of Tony's room in the hospital as loudly as possible. Gibbs had asked Tony but the response had been the same. Gibbs left the subject alone. His gut told him cloak and dagger type mission. Gibbs gut also told him that something within Tony had changed but every time he tried to probe Tony for an answer he had been rebuffed.

He shook his head bringing him back to where he was. Sitting at his desk. His worry for Tony had only been part of the problem. Today was the anniversary of Kelly and Shannon's death. It still hung heavily on him. Gibbs didn't want anything to happen to Tony who he considered as a wayward son. He'd been irritable since his confrontation with Director Shepard. He had taken it out on his team. Not even Ducky had been immune to his anger. The last couple of day the only person able to get near Gibbs without Gibbs exploding had been Abby. Now he was in the office awaiting the arrival of his team. He had reached Ziva and McGee by phone. But his temper was at boiling point once again because he had called Stan Burley three times and each time had been unsuccessful at reaching him. Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed Burley's home phone once more. All he got was a busy signal. He slammed the phone down. Gibbs heard the elevator open and he rose from his seat checking his watch. He stood standing arms folded across his chest as Ziva who was smiling and McGee looked pale walked into the bullpen.

"What time do you call this?" Gibbs asked walking around his desk and standing a foot from McGee's face.

"Ah, Boss, Ah." McGee started who was still recovering, was cut off.

Ziva stepped between McGee and Gibbs pushing McGee back as she spoke. "We got here in ten minutes, Gibbs!"

Gibbs eyes bored holes into her. "Ten minutes too long."

"Sorry Boss couldn't get here faster if I tried." McGee said quietly. "She drove." McGee gesturing at Ziva who gave him a glance that would have nailed him to the wall. "I…I'm going to go to my desk now."

Gibbs and Ziva stared each other down for the next few minutes. They were interrupted by someone calling Gibbs' name. "Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked up. At any other time Gibbs would have found solace in the face of Director Jenny Shepard. He found none now. Her stare was just as hard and flinty as his. "My office now." Gibbs headed for the stairs as Jenny Shepard climbed to the top floor. He stalked into her office. Gibbs climbed the stairs. He reached the top floor and walked quickly into Director Shepard's office and slammed the door.

McGee let out a long breath. "And I thought yesterday was hard."

Ziva turned and stared. "That was too close, never do that again!"

"Sorry." McGee mumbled as he fixed his gaze on his computer. Ziva sat down at her desk and looked at the empty desk that, Tony used to sit at. She shook the thought of him from her mind this had to stop. Ziva had been fighting him in her mind since that awful night.

"Where's Burley?" She looked over at McGee.

"Don't know." McGee said hesitantly. "But I think he's only part of the reason."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked confusedly.

"He's usually like that when it's an anniversary." McGee said his head bobbing in his usual way Ziva looked at him not comprehending.

"He's been married three times!" McGee tried his best. "Wedding anniversary." Ziva nodded, as she comprehended, McGee continued. "Or he could be worrying about Tony."

Ziva flinched on the inwardly as the words penetrated her defenses, she recovered. "What do you mean McGee?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders, "When the explosion happened. Gibbs chewed me out the whole time." He paused. "It wasn't until after that night that I realised he'd been worried about Tony, something has got Gibbs worried about him now."

Ziva nodded rising from her seat and walking over McGee. "I have a contact that suggests that an undercover mission is taking place."

McGee shrugged and gave the customary head movement. That endeared him to Ziva. "You always have a contact, nothing surprises me now." Ziva rose from her desk as McGee continued his explanation. "That would match up with Fornell arrival yesterday to discuss something with the Director. Gibbs was pretty mad after he talked with him."

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind Ziva.

McGee saw Ziva's eyes get wider as she heard the voice. Ziva turned around. "Moshe?"

The man smiled a smile that would melt any woman. His voice soft and smooth. "Shalom, Ziva."

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs stood pacing the office. "What, you expect me to act all happy all of the sudden." He glanced at Jen who sat at her desk, looking at him over her glasses at him.

"Jethro!" Jen she said pulling her glasses from her face. "I know the date, and I'm not stupid."

Gibbs glared at her. He concealed his life well from anybody save for Jen. "Jen, this has nothing to do with them!"

Jenny Shepard rose from her desk condescendingly. "Really, if it doesn't then why are you so irritated."

"You know why?" Gibbs said testily.

"Look." Jen said putting her hand on his forearm. "I'm not telling you anything, it could jeopardize the mission."

Gibbs looked angrily at her. "How am I a security risk?"

"You know very well." Jen said meeting his eye contact. "You'd be telling me that Tony isn't the right guy that your gut says no."

"Then listen Jen." Gibbs said looking at her more tenderly then she had experienced in a long time. "Tony is still getting over and injury he won't be in any shape to play a part in your undercover operation."

Jen eyebrow rose. "You don't know me very well then, Jethro?" She turned round and sat back down at her desk. "I have it all taken care of."

Gibbs frustrated with her headed for the door. Jen looked up as he reached the door. "Could you tell McGee that I would like to see him when your team gets back from Quantico."

xxxxxxxx

The basketball sailed through the air and the sound of net and ball could be heard on the quiet Saturday morning. Stan Burley picked up the bouncing ball from his driveway. He pivoted against a pretend player. Faked and made a turn around jump shot. The ball swished through the net again. He picked the ball up again and was bouncing it up the driveway. He heard the back door bang shut telling him that his eight-months pregnant wife Karen was outside. Stan dropped the ball and walked around the back. Karen was leaning on one of the poles of the veranda.

"So this is where you've been." She said teasingly, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope." Stan shook his head. "You know working under Gibbs, it kind of gives you insomnia."

Karen smiled a sweet yet sensual smile. "Well you know we…"

Stan put his hand on her large belly and smiled up into her face. "I know we could." He paused and looked at her questioningly. "There was a reason why you're out here real early Sweetheart. I mean I didn't wake you up did I?"

Karen's smile faded slightly. "Stan, why did you have to wreck the moment?"

Stan smiled boyishly. "Sorry Babe." He lent in and kissed her deeply.

They broke apart and Karen whispered into his ear. "Gibbs is on the phone, darling."

Stan shrugged. "Oh great!" Walked into the house. He walked through to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Yeah boss."

"You have fifteen minutes to get down here." Gibbs said his anger was clearly audible through the phone. "Or your out of a job, you got that Stan!"

"Got it boss." Stan said and put the phone on the hanger.

"You get called in Stan?" Karen said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yep." Stan said peeling her arms away. "Babe, I've got to get going or I'm out of a job."

Stan rushed out of the kitchen to the bedroom. Pulling out some clothes he jumped into the shower and shaved. He dressed quickly and walked out to the lounge. Karen sat on the couch Stan bent down and kissed her on the neck. "See you tonight, beautiful."

"See you later." Karen said as Stan opened the door and ran out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own none of these Characters save the ones that don't appear in the series, the rest belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS._

_A/N: Enjoy, ok I admit I used a few ideas from another author, so sheep if you read this please forgive me, the idea was really good so I thought I'd try it the other way. __**ED- Revised edition, no comment.**_

The van arrived at the training site of Marine Base Quantico. Gibbs had traveled in the sedan by himself. No one was feeling up to a trip with Gibbs. The training site was dense bush land and creek area. Ziva remembered this site well. It had been where he had been framed. Since the night at the hospital she hadn't said Tony's name. Had spent much of her time trying to be too busy to think about him. Everything was working she neither said his name nor thought of him enough for her to worry about. McGee had indeed slipped up this morning and it had led to her thinking about Tony. But McGee was not someone who knew the rules she had lain down. The other reason that Ziva was not thinking about Tony was the fact that. Moshe had arrived and although he had only said hello. He had disappeared to the Directors office. He was once again in her mind. His good looks, personality and humor had always drawn her to him. But lately when her mind had wandered to him was the idea. That he was exactly like Ari. Ari's personality and characteristics had filtered through her thoughts of Moshe.

Sure Moshe was not a half Jew. Who hated the Jewish part of him like Ari had? But Moshe was a ladies man like her half brother. He had broken her heart. She had found him in bed with her best friend on the night of their engagement. She argued with him the rest of the night. In the morning she had gone to her father and had asked to be Ari's control officer. She had explained to her father what had happened. Those were the reasons she had left him. The reason that she had asked her father when Ari was dead to be posted as a Mossad liaison officer to NCIS. She had wanted to stay as far from Moshe as she could get.

"David!" Gibbs voice brought her back to reality. "Stop standing there and help McGee with the equipment."

Ziva turned around and knocked McGee over. She quickly bent down to help him back up, "I'm sorry Tim."

McGee surprised to here her use his first name. "That's…That's ok."

Ziva gave him a hand up and they both took the equipment together. They walked with Ducky and Jimmy Palmer who had just arrived right behind them. Ziva walked slowly behind McGee. Ducky caught up to her with Jimmy following along behind. "I seem to remember last time quite vividly my dear!" He said smiling his gentle smile at her.

"Yes." Ziva said laughingly grateful for Ducky's conversation. "We both had a bath."

Ducky nodded grinning as he said. "Yes, let us try and learn from our mistake shall we, my dear!"

They came to the river that had been the place where they had both fallen in last time. Only this time they made there way slowly across. Then hiked through more rough terrain until the sound of the sea met their ears. McGee turned around. "I always loved hearing the sea!"

"Well." Ducky began as they reached where Gibbs. Stan and the group of Navy SEALs and MPs were standing. "That reminds me of a story…"

"Duck." Gibbs cut him off. "Another time, I need you over here!"

Ducky and Jimmy Palmer moved over to where Gibbs stood. Stan munching away at a roll filled with bacon, eggs, pickles and mayonnaise. Stan walked over to where Ziva and McGee were unpacking the equipment. "I'll shoot, McGee you sketch and Ziva bag and tag." The group separated and began to go about their assigned tasks.

Ducky bent down over the dead body of Petty Officer Sims and examined his body closely. "There seems to be people already tampering with the body."

A Navy SEAL Captain walked up. "His mission and classified material were removed by my self when he was found, I wore gloves Doctor."

"You still should have waited for me, Captain…" Ducky said looking up into and Asian looking face.

"Lee, Captain Richard Lee!" The SEAL Captain said quietly.

"What was the mission Captain?" Gibbs asked as he pulled out his notepad. 

"Sorry, Special Agent Gibbs you're not cleared for that information." Captain Lee said.

Gibbs shrugged and turned back to Ducky. "What can you tell me Duck?"

"Well judging by the way the Petty Officer is lying he didn't pull the knife out from under his chin his killer did! I would also say that he knew his killer." Ducky said his finger pointing out at the dead man's chin. He noted soothing missing off the webbing. "His water bottle is missing from his webbing, my guess is that our killer washed his hands to get rid of the Petty Officer's blood."

"Anything else Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I won't know much more about the poor man until later." Ducky shook his head slowly and looked up at Jimmy. "Bring the gurney Mr Palmer!"

"Yes, Doctor." Jimmy walked off to towards the van.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva. "What did you find?"

Ziva held up three bags. "The first is the water bottle, the second is the knife and the third is the Petty officers MP5."

"Bring all of the Petty Officer's equipment and webbing." Gibbs said glancing at the bags. He turned to Stan who had finished the photographing. "Right Stan, give Ziva a hand finishing."

"Sure Boss." Stan said handing the camera to McGee who was packing up the equipment and grabbed a bag.

Gibbs stumped off towards the van and then turned around. "I want it done in five minutes or your walking home!" He walked back through the undergrowth with a sly smile on his face.

xxxxxxxx

McGee slumped into his chair. The feeling of exhaustion hadn't left him since he had marched through the undergrowth back to the van. He closed his eyes for a moment. Ziva walked over to his desk. "I wouldn't fall a sleep if I was you." She said teasingly. Burley sat at his desk his head down not wanting to be apart of it. He knew who was coming.

"Go away, I'm not Tony and I'm not stupid!" McGee said his eyes closed.

"That's good McGee!" Gibbs said standing over him. McGee fumbled with his seat as he tried to rise. Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down. "Now that I have your attention Elf lord, the Director wants to see you."

McGee rose and stammered. "She…she wants to see me, why?"

Gibbs looked over the computer at him, his voice full of sarcasm. "You think I know?"

"Yes…I mean no boss, I mean I'm on my way boss." McGee said seeing the look on Gibbs face as he left the bullpen and ascended the stairs.

Gibbs rose from his seat. "Stan, with me." Gibbs glanced up at the stairs he noted with satisfaction that the Mossad Agent was on his way down. "Ziva, get me the information on all SEAL team members."

"Gibbs, I…" Ziva began.

"No, I need you to find that info." Gibbs interrupted her. He understood that Moshe was here to talk with her. "I want it by the end of the day." Stan and Gibbs walked to the elevator. They stood waiting for the elevator to arrive. Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs could see Ziva sitting at her desk. Moshe was sitting across from her. Gibbs smiled this was the first time he had seen Ziva look really uncomfortable.

"You think that was a good idea boss?" Stan asked as the elevator opened. He saw Gibbs expression. "Not that I think it was bad it just seems to me that I would be better suited for uncovering that information."

"Stan!" Gibbs said trying extremely hard to keep the smile off his face. "I need you down in the Forensics lab helping Abby."

Stan nodded. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she doesn't like the Mossad Agent, would it?"

Gibbs gave Stan a grin. "Now what ever gave you that idea Stan?"

"Just a guess, Boss." Stan grinned back at him. "Just a guess."

xxxxxxxx

Ducky walked over to the body of Petty Officer Sims. Jimmy Palmer had finished cleaning him up. Ducky looked over the body glanced at his groin area. "Mr Palmer, I would have your opinion."

"Yes Doctor." Jimmy said walking over from the desk at the far end of Autopsy.

"Tell me what are your thoughts on the Petty Officer's groin?" Ducky said looking at his younger colleague.

Jimmy glanced and stood there thinking for a moment. "I would say he's been kicked Doctor."

"Good Mr Palmer." Ducky said nodding. "I'm glad that my eyes aren't playing trick on me. You know it reminds me of a story about a Scottish soldier on the battle field…"

"Who was kicked in the groin by an unsportsmanlike British soldier." Gibbs finished off the sentence as he walked towards Ducky and Jimmy. "What have you got Duck?"

"Well Jethro, it seems you know that story!" Ducky tried to hide his smirk as Gibbs looked at him. "As I suspected he was killed by someone he knew." Ducky said gesturing at the dead man lying on the table. "Our Petty Officer had no time to realise what was happening because. He was kicked in the groin and had no chance of stopping his killer from sliding the knife under his jaw and straight up!" Ducky gesture with his hands what the killer would have done.

"Anything else Duck?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the older man.

Jimmy Palmer jumped in. "A stab with a knife like that would mean that blood would soak into the killers uniform as well as the Petty Office."

"I can agree with Mr Palmer on that." Ducky said a hint of frustration in his voice. "He is indeed right."

"Good Job Duck." Gibbs said leaving Autopsy and heading for the elevator. "You too Palmer!"

A/N: Well that was an interesting turn of events wasn't it? Well thanks if your enjoying this I grateful that you are!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters from the series only the made up ones, the rest belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS.

Abby sat at her forensics computer typing away vigorously. While over by the table Stan Burley searched through the evidence they had collected wearing white gloves. Stan picked up the webbing studying it carefully. He picked up the MP5 and studied the end of the barrel for a moment. "Hey Abs?" Stan said getting her attention. "I think I've found something!"

Abby walked over to quickly looking at the webbing and MP5 that Stan held in his hands. "What, is it Stan?"

Stan smiled. Finally he didn't feeling like he was out of his depth for once in the forensics lab. "The webbing is sensor array used by Marine and Navy personnel when they go on training ops, right?" He said looking at her. Abby had a confused look on her face. He tried to explain. "When I was aboard the Eisenhower. The SEAL team along with the Marines on board ran an exercise with which I was involved in." He paused Abby still wasn't sure where he was going with this. He lifted the MP5 and pointed at the end of the barrel. "The MP5 has a laser sensor on the end of the barrel. If fired it will act like its been fired. The webbing is a computer that records any possible bullet hit to the torso!" he paused then added. "It also carries a GPS tracker."

"A weapon and wounding simulator to avoid training injuries." Abby mind clicked as she listened.

"Right." Stan said nodding and then continued. "Once the training mission is complete the Master Chief will go through one on one with each member of the team…"

"Where and when they were shot." Abby said cutting in as she started working out the idea. "So we could find out if he actually pulled the trigger on his attacker or not?"

"There is one flaw." Stan grimaced as he said it. "The webbing's memory unit is erased after each training mission so that it can be reused."

"Let me deal with that." Abby walked quickly over to her tele-conference phone and dialed a number.

A phone rang just outside the lab. "Gibbs, what have you got Abs?"

Abby smiled. "Burley found something," She hung up as Gibbs walked into the lab.

"What have you got?" Gibbs said closing his phone and looking over at Stan.

"The webbing and MP5 are used for training purposes. They carry computer sensors and GPS equipment." Stan said. Gibbs face was blank. "Sorry boss, your not computer literate!" Gibbs face was still impassive but his eyes were not. Burley continued. "I think we could identify the shooter from the webbing."

"Do it!" Gibbs said and turned to leave.

"Gibbs!" Abby said as Gibbs turned to her. "That's the problem."

Gibbs stood waiting for the explanation. "I'm waiting?"

"Boss, the equipments memory unit is re-formatted once the training Master Chief Petty Officer has debriefed each member of the unit on their performance." Stan said as Gibbs turned around.

"Then I suggest that you get in contact with Master Chief Johnson, right now!" Gibbs said slightly frustrated.

"Right Boss." Stan said pulling his cell phone free of his jacket.

"Keep going Abs I want everything done you can possibly do. I want to ID the right man." Gibbs said as he turned to leave the office. "I'll be back with a Caf-Pow soon."

xxxxxxxx

Tony's head felt like a drummer was pounding away at his brain as he woke and even worse as he opened eyes his so slightly. Pain ripped through his eyeballs. He ran his hand over four days worth of whiskers. He felt ill and his head throbbed insatiably as he tried to rise. For the first time in four days he realised he was holding a beer. It was half full but he knew what it was. He opened his eyes a little more. Light in his apartment hurt his eyes sending a strong sensation of pain burning through them. He noticed his glasses and slid them onto his face and finally looked around his apartment. Tony knew that his apartment was usually messy. Now it looked like an atomic bomb had hit the living room. Bottles and bottles of empty beer and spirits dotted his living room. There were half a dozen empty pizza boxes that Tony didn't remember ordering. Finally he realised what had woken him up. A fist that could have been in his head was hammering the door. A voice on the other side was unintelligible. Tony just hoped it wasn't Gibbs coming to bother him again with his questions. About the mission the Director had assigned him to. He was still on leave.

Tony rose slowly from his lounge a little off balance. He looked down and noted that he all he wore was a pair of track pants. The door banged again. "Easy, I'm awake." His voice barely audible. He stumbled slowly to the door his head pounding worse than it had before. The banging on the door didn't stop. Tony couldn't even think why he'd drunk this much he thought he must have had a really good reason. He remembered the last time he'd been this bad. The two nights after Ari had murdered Kate. Tony had never admitted that he'd actually loved Kate. He never told anyone, but he'd been unable to cope with her loss. Tony thought harder. Why had he decided to get drunk this bad again. Ziva's face appeared tears streaking down her face and he remembered. Angry with himself he shook his head. Tony opened the door and swung it open viciously. The light from outside caused ripping pain to his eyes. Even with wearing the glasses and he closed them shut. His head still pounding away. "Can I help you?"

"Tony!" The voice sounded familiar. The voice paused for a few moments then said. "You look like hell."

"Thanks Tim!" Tony said his eyes still closed shut. Sarcasm dripping from every one of his words. "Are you hear for a purpose or hear just to tell me that."

"Can I come in?" McGee said quietly surprised that Tony called him Tim. He never did it. It was always Probie or McGee, never Tim. Two times in one day by two separate people who never called him by his Christian name.

Tony turned and headed for his lounge room. He heard the sharp intake of breath. As McGee glanced at the scars on Tony's back that were visible. Tony turned back around anger now barely hidden under his voice. "You want to stare Probie or come in!"

"Sorry Tony!" Tony's back was still a touchy subject McGee realised. His eyes were still glued to the long jagged scar on the right hand side of Tony's back. He forced himself to look away as he walked in glancing at the apartment. "Looks like a tornado passed through here!"

Tony closed the door and for the first time realised there were more bottles strewn through his kitchen and more pizza boxes in his hallway. The sarcasm creeping into his voice again. "Yeah, funny you should mention that." Tony walked back into the living room and realised his TV and DVD were on. He had been watching _Ben-Hur_. He thought to himself. W_hy would I be watching that_?

"Interesting choice of movie Tony!" McGee's eyes caught the movie on the TV. "I though you hated my movies?"

Tony head was throbbing again and his smile was more a grimace of pain then a smile. "Very funny, Probie what are you here for, Gibbs, Abby, Her?

McGee looked confused. "Her?"

Tony shook his head and closed his eyes. "Forget it."

"I'm here because the Director has been trying to call you for the last four days with no response." McGee said. "Your apartment phone is disconnected and you had your cell switched off."

"So the Director has got you being her blood hound then." Tony said cynically. "Figures!"

"You would prefer Gibbs?" McGee said playing the threat like the Director had said he should. "That can be arranged."

Even if all the pain in the world had been placed in Tony's eyeballs he wouldn't have cared as he opened them as wide as he did after that threat. "Hey Tim, I'm glad the Director cared enough to send you." He eyes closed again and he looked in McGee's general direction. "She knows I'm still on holidays, right?"

"Yeah, but she still wanted you in MTAC half an hour ago." McGee said looking at his watch.

"Give me fifteen minutes." Tony said stumbling through the piles of bottles on the floor and into his bedroom.

McGee thought about Tony's comments of why he was here. What and who was, 'her'? McGee smiled he didn't have to think hard. It puzzled him why Tony had drunk himself stupid for four days after he was out of hospital. He drew the conclusion that he would have to ask Abby when he arrived back at work with an almost blind Tony in tow.

McGee walked into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the shelf. "Tony, have you got any aspirin?"

Tony's voice carried from his bathroom. "Yeah top shelf on your right."

McGee reached up and pulled the aspirin from the shelf. He dropped two into the glass of water and watched as they fizzed away. Tony stumbled out of his room. He wore a pair of brown slacks, Nike shoes, a blue shirt and his Ohio State jacket. He slipped on his glasses. "Lets go Probie!"

"Tony." McGee held his hand up to stop his partner. His other hand held the glass of water and dissolved aspirin. "Drink it, you'll feel better."

Tony took the glass and drained the contents. Handed it back to McGee. "Right lets go now." Tony tugged McGee out the door. He locked it. They walked in the direction of the car that McGee had been driving.

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs exited the elevator. Walking into the bullpen he glanced to see the Mossad Agent still seated next to Ziva. They were speaking in Hebrew so he had no way of knowing what was said. He did however pick up from Ziva's body language that she wasn't happy that the Mossad Agent was there. He slumped into his chair. "What have you got for me David?"

Ziva rose ignoring the handsome young man who said something in Hebrew. She stood over Gibbs' desk "I have the records of all the SEAL team members. They all appear to be clean."

Gibbs looked up at her. "Check them again. I don't care if it takes all night. Find me something." His phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs?"

Stan's voice spoke over his receiver. "Boss, I got onto Johnson down at Little Creek. He's collected all the webbing."

"Call him back and tell him we're on our way to collect them." Gibbs said rising.

"Right Boss, on my way up." Stan said as Gibbs disconnected.

"Ziva, you're in charge until McGee returns." Gibbs said as he pulled his gun and holster from his desk draw.

"That's not going to last long." Ziva said as she rose and caught sight of McGee. She froze as she saw Tony stumble and almost stagger out of the elevator behind McGee. Ziva sat back down at her desk her face white and Moshe for the first time Gibbs had heard him speak English said. "Ziva, darling are you alright."

"I'm fine Moshe." She whispered breathing for air.

Gibbs looked up at Tony who was now walking slowly into the bullpen with McGee. "Where the hell have you been?"

"At home." Tony said. Gibbs noted that Tony hadn't looked in Ziva's direction. He shook his head that was why he'd set those rules. Rule twelve never date a coworker.

"Right McGee your incharge here." Gibbs said as Stan arrived. Stan clasped Tony's hand and whispered something to him. "Stan!"

"Yeah Boss." Stan reacted to the call as he finished whispering.

"With me." Gibbs said then turned to Tony. "Great to see you Tony. Now get up to MTAC otherwise you'll be going home in a casket."

"Right Boss." Tony said he made no attept to disguise the fact that he didn't give Ziva a glance. She looked at him desperately trying to get eye contact. McGee noticed as Tony turned and headed for the stairs. Gibbs and Stan headed for the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Tobias Fornell stood there. "Jethro."

Gibbs nodded at his friend. "Tobias."

"DiNotzo, around?" Fornell saying Tony's last name the way he always did. He stepped out of the elevator.

"Right over there." Gibbs said pointing at Tony who was now climbing the stairs to MTAC.

"See you, Gibbs." Fornell said walking towards the bullpen. "Officer Rabin, with me!"

The Mossad agent rose and glanced at Ziva who was now sitting in shock, before following Fornell to the stairs. "Coming Sir!"

"Rule twelve Boss?" Burley said as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yep!" Gibbs nodded as he looked at the Mossad Agent. "He has something to do with it one way or another."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey! You all know the drill but I'll do it anyway. I don't own any character from the series they are own by Belisarius Productions and CBS. I do how ever own the made up characters.

**ED- Revised edition, about time!**

Tony entered MTAC his having to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He walked slowly down the steps that led down the min floor of MTAC. Director Jenny Shepard sat in a seat off to his right. He slumped into a seat next to her and closed his eyes. "You wanted to see me Director?"

"Tony." Jenny Shepard turned her eyes on Tony. Who, flinched under the gaze. "I told you about this meeting weeks ago when you were still on the private ward!"

"Sorry Director." Tony said his head still throbbing. "It won't happen again."

Jenny put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Tony? You don't look good at all."

"That must mean I'm getting better." Tony gave her a smile that had no joy in it. _Quite cynical_ thought Jenny, as Tony continued. "He thought I looked like hell!"

"Figures." Jenny gazed up at the door as Fornell and Moshe entered. Jenny rose from her seat Tony following her lead. "Agent Fornell, Officer Rabin thank you for coming."

"Director." Fornell nodded at Jenny. "DiNotzo."

"Hey Fornell." Tony nodded back at him.

"This is Officer Moshe Rabin from Mossad." Jenny said to Tony. "Officer Rabin, this is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"A Pleasure!" Moshe extended his hand. Tony eyes flicked to Jenny who gave a slight nod. Jenny could now see Tony's mind working. His mind was connecting the dots that led to Ziva. Tony finally took the hand. "Likewise."

xxxxxxxx

Ziva's phone rang. She pulled herself back into the real world _he had ignored her!_ She felt angry towards Tony. He had claimed he loved her and now he was totally ignoring her. She picked the phone up her voice unsteady with anger. "Ziva David."

"Ah my dear!" Ducky's voice said over the receiver. "I need a favor, would you come and meet me in autopsy."

"Sure." Ziva said quickly grateful for the distraction, after what had just happened. "I'll be down in a few moments."

Ziva rose from her desk and walked over to McGee's desk. "That was Ducky. He needs me quickly down in Autopsy." She paused and waited for McGee to say something said he didn't. "I need you run my double check on all the SEAL team."

"Right." McGee said looking at the information on his screen. "Anything I should be looking for?"

"Anything that sounds suspicious." Ziva said heading for the elevator. "Or anything that sounds to real to be true."

"It's good," McGee, said chipping in. _Tony's back she's nervous again_, he thought.

"Whatever!" Ziva said shrugging in frustration as she hit the elevator call button. "Just find something before the end of the day or Gibbs will kill me."

Ziva disappeared into the elevator. McGee began a thorough check of each member of the SEAL team on the computer.

xxxxxxxxx

Ziva walked into the Autopsy lab as the doors slid open. She looked around but couldn't see Ducky or Jimmy Palmer. She walked down to where Petty Officer Sims lay on the table and glance at his body. Something in the back of her mind screamed something she couldn't put her finger on it. "What is it that doesn't look right?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, my dear?" Ducky's voice interrupted her thoughts as he appeared from the sterile room. The sound of water running told her that Jimmy was in there cleaning the equipment.

Ziva bent down and looked at the entry wound. "It looks like he was killed quite expertly. But not the sort of a kill a SEAL team member would use to kill someone. Their trained to kill with a slice across the throat, yes?"

"Yes." Ducky nodded as he moved around the opposite side of the table. "Also the way the knife was thrust. They knew where the knife would penetrate the bottom of the brain."

"Almost like…" Ziva said her eyes opened wide as his brain clicked. "A spy or an assassins' way of killing."

Ducky nodded. "Yes, that's what I feared which means that the SEAL team is being targeted for a particular reason."

"Whoever is killing them? Knows about the mission they're being sent on and is trying to bring it to a grinding halt." Ziva said rising. "I need to tell Gibbs."

Ducky shook his head. "You do that he'll know you were not checking those records."

"You know about that?" Ziva said he gaze dropping to the floor. "Is he punishing me Ducky?"

"No, he's being Gibbs!" The older shook his head. Ducky caught a look in Ziva's own eyes. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I saw him!" Ziva whispered quietly. "I saw him and he never looked at me!"

Ducky put an arm around her shoulder and spoke softly. "Who?"

xxxxxxxx

"Special Agent DiNozzo!" Director Jenny Shepard commanded as Tony started awkwardly down the stairs. Tony stopped. "My office now!" She said glaring at him. Tony glanced out to the bullpen the only person he could see was McGee who was busily typing away at the computer. Tony let a low slow breath.

He climbed back up the stairs. Jenny stood with her arms folded. "Right with you Director."

Jenny turned around and walked into her office Tony followed close behind. Cynthia smiled at him he smile almost froze on her face. "Hello Agent DiNozzo." Tony nodded at her before he followed Director Shepard into her office. Tony closed the door behind him. He stood quietly as she walked round to her side of the desk and sat down. "Be seated!"

"Thanks Director but I'd rather not." Tony said his head not pounding as much now.

"That wasn't a request Tony." Jenny said her gaze piercing his own. "That was an order."

Tony slumped into the chair across from her. "What, I didn't do anything?"

"You're exactly right, you didn't." Jenny said look him up and down.

Tony leaned forward. "Listen Jenny, I know I paused on shaking his hands…"

"You think I was talking about that?" Jenny said he voice hard as ice. "You think that then you have no heart at all Anthony DiNozzo. Like Gibbs!"

Tony sat there squirming under her gaze for a couple of seconds. His mind racing what was she talking about. Ziva appeared in his mind the tears running down her face as she had fled his room. "Look I didn't do anything, I opened up and she ran."

Jenny's gaze softened slightly. "You told her what you felt for her didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Tony said throwing his hands into the air in mock acknowledgement.

"You know she was hurt badly by Rabin. Over one and a half years ago don't you?" Jenny said almost motherly.

"Gee why didn't think of that." Tony said sarcastically. "Maybe because I didn't know Jen."

"Remember with whom you're speaking with Agent DiNozzo!" Jenny said her gaze hardening again. "She didn't tell you because it still hurts. That's why pouring your heart out like that didn't work she was sacred that you were going to be another Moshe Rabin."

"She hurt me too." Tony said he almost felt like he was fifteen as he said it. "I' didn't run away I had to take it like a man."

"Yes taking it like a man. That's why you drank yourself stupid for four days! Disconnected you phone! Switched off your cell and are now looking like you are!" Jenny said once again. "You're a real man about it DiNozzo! You needed to give her more time."

"Yeah well, I think my time just run out." Tony said rising. Holding up his hands before Jenny could say anymore. "No more please. I'm out of here I've got two days before Training begins at Quantico and I have to pick up my new car that I ordered while I was in hospital. So if you'll excuse me Director." Tony walked to the door and closed it quietly behind him. Jenny sat at her desk she had an instinct that Tony would find his way to Ziva. She smiled as she thought it was her gut that told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on TV they all belong to Belisarius productions and CBS. The original characters are all mine.

**ED- Revised edition, Lets see what Tony does!**

Gibbs climbed out of the blue Chrysler sedan. They had arrived at Little Creek Naval Base, in good time. Stan climbed out of the passenger side shaking slightly. "You have to go that fast Boss?"

Gibbs smiled. "What, you don't like the way I drive, Stan?"

"You scare the hell out of me!" Stan said his hand on his chest. "See, the stress is happening again."

Gibbs walked around the car to where Stan stood pressing his face against Stan. "You don't have stress Stan."

"You tell that to my wife and Doctor." Stan said Gibbs turned around and headed for training headquarters building. "And me!" He whispered under his breath.

"With me, Stan." Gibbs shouted as he got farther away.

"On it Boss." Stan put on a burst of speed as he jogged to catch up with Gibbs.

The two of them walked quickly into the training headquarters. A Leading Able Seaman sat at a desk by the door. He looked up as they walked in. "Can I help you sir?"

"Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs flashed the ID and badge at the Leading Able Seaman. "Where here to see Master Chief Johnson."

"Yes sir." The Leading Able Seaman rose. "If you will follow me." He walked round his desk and out the door with Gibbs and Stan following along behind. The Leading Able Seaman headed over to the large garage that held equipment for training purposes. Walking into the shed he led them into a small room off to the side, he shouted. "Master Chief, are you in here?"

"Yes, Hopkins." Master Chief Johnson called from the other end of the room.

"I've got Special Agents Gibbs and Burley here, Chief." Hopkins shouted back.

"Right, send them down Hopkins." Johnson said closer now.

"Right Chief." Hopkins said and turned to Gibbs. "I think you heard what he said Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and walked by the Leading Seaman. Burley turned to Hopkins. "Thanks for your help, Hopkins."

"Sure Sir." Hopkins walked back to the headquarters building.

"Mathew!" Gibbs said, as he walked over to Johnson. "I believe you've got some tactical webbing for us."

"Jethro, good to see you." Johnson said although his words sound pleased to see Gibbs. He could see Johnson's face told another story. "I wish I could say I've got all the webbing."

"What happened Mat?" Gibbs said looking past the Master Chief, as Burley arrived.

"Hey Stan!" Johnson nodded to Stan, then turned back to Gibbs. "I had all the webbing this morning but one now appears to be missing now."

"Any idea, who could have taken one, Chief?" Burley asked.

Johnson shook his head and looked down at the webbing. "No, I can't."

Gibbs looked at Johnson. "Who knows where they're kept?"

Johnson looked up. "Myself, Hopkins and Commander Harris."

"Is this building equipped with security cameras, Chief?" Burley asked.

Johnson nodded. "Yeah, I can let you have the tape of yesterday, last night and today."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll take the tape and the other webbing so that whoever took the other one will not get suspicious." He then turned to Burley. Gibbs had a notion to ask questions of both Hopkins and Commander Harris. "Go get the tape off Johnson. I'll meet you at the car."

"Right Boss." Stan said as he followed Johnson back out of the room. Gibbs pulled on some plastic gloves and began to fill evidence bags with webbing. Gibbs hoped that whoever took the webbing. Had left fingerprints. He would let Abby know that Johnson's fingerprints were all over the webbing. No need for him to become a suspect. Gibbs knew the man to well. An old friend if I had friends. He smiled to himself as he rose from his kneeling position.

xxxxxxxx

"Ziva!" McGee looked up her as she walked back into the bullpen.

"What have you got McGee?" Ziva asked as she walked round to the back of his desk and leaned over McGee shoulder to peer at the screen.

"I checked Lieutenant David Hong service record." McGee explained he felt uncomfortable with her leaning over his shoulder. He tapped a few keys on the keyboard. "Lieutenant Hong, passed at Annapolis with high distinctions in all the subjects that he took."

"So?" Ziva looked at him. "That just tells us that he is like most Asian students. He is academically gifted."

"That's just it." McGee said. "I then checked his SEAL training and he passed every aspect of training. He had no flaws."

Ziva turned to him. "A spy or saboteur?"

"I don't think so!" McGee shook his head. "They wouldn't have been able to plant him into the SEAL team that quickly."

Ziva looked at the man on the computer screen. She gasped as everything fell into place. "Sleeper!"

Tony walked into the bullpen no longer stumbling around. He had the appearance of being more in control of himself. Something was bothering him. He looked around as if he were expecting Gibbs or someone else to appear. Ziva watched him pull the glasses from his face. The scar above his temple gave him an even more rugged handsome look. "Probie?" Tony said sounding a little flustered.

"Yeah Boss!" McGee reacted instantly and immediately looked up at Tony who had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah Tony."

"Let's go." Tony said jerking his thumb in the direction of the elevator.

"Tony are you ok?" Ziva's voice was etched with concern.

Tony face went blank but his eyes said it all and so did his voice. "What do you care, Zee-vah?" Tony turned not waiting for any more comments from Ziva. Even as the words were out of Tony's mouth. He regretted them but she'd hurt him it was only fair. Tony thought as he tried to shrug his nagging conscience away.

McGee rose from his seat he put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked back to her desk. "I'm fine McGee." McGee grabbed his jacket and headed for Tony and the elevator. His anger filled him as Tony got closer and closer as McGee walked towards him. The elevator opened and Tony and McGee walked in Tony's face showing no emotion. McGee's face was full of anger as the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear on the series, they are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS, the original characters are mine and they help the story along.

**ED- Revised edition, Ah very interesting**

Moshe descended the stairs lightly making no sound. It was gift. He hated it because he would sneak up on anyone and scared him or her out of his or her socks. He walked into the bullpen and was about to say something to Ziva. Moshe halted the only time he'd seen her face that way. Was when the news of Tali's death had reached them when they were in Haifa one night? Her face was blank but Moshe could tell that she was crying within herself. He knelt down his crisp Israeli English accent awakening her. "Ziva, my love are you well?"

"Moshe!" Ziva gasped coming back into the real world. "You startled me, and yes I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Moshe looked at her with some concern.

Ziva looked at him trying to give him a reassuring smile. "Yes I'm sure."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with Burley lagging behind as he carried a container full of the tactical computer belt. "David what have you got?"

Ziva rose picking up the remote for the plasma. She clicked the remote and the image of Lieutenant Hong flashed up onto the screen. "Lieutenant David Hong, passed through Annapolis with high distinctions in every class he took. He also passed the SEAL training in all fields of the training."

"He's the killer?" Gibbs said questioningly. "How and explain?"

"He's the killer, yes." Ziva said and then looked back at the Navy record on Hong. "A spy is trained in all fields of military and Intelligence training." She paused.

"Go on." Gibbs said giving her the look.

"Moshe and I are both trained to do all these things the SEALs can do." Ziva turned to Moshe who nodded. "But, we can do it better then your regular SEAL recruit. This leads me to believe he's a spy."

Gibbs walked around his desk and looked at the plasma. "No spy could infiltrate a SEAL team for one mission. A SEAL Team depends on one another they a unique team."

"You're correct Agent Gibbs." Moshe walked over. "He's not a spy!"

"What is he then Officer Rabin?" Gibbs said looking at Moshe as if he were a spider that needs to be squashed.

Moshe shrugged his shoulders. "He's a sleeper!"

xxxxxxxxx

The car was quiet all the way back to Tony's apartment. McGee sat in the driver seat his anger had not disappeared. His anger was directed towards Tony even as he had driven. He had had enough of Tony's antics and now it was the last straw. He glanced sideways. Tony had his head back eyes closed and was lightly sleeping. McGee slowed down as he pulled into the driveway of the apartment block. The bump of the tyres banging onto the cement of the driveway shook Tony awake. "Where here already?" He mumbled.

McGee said nothing as he drove into the underground car park. He switched off the ignition and climbed out of the car. Tony followed close behind him. "Probie, you don't have to walk me to the front door!"

McGee continued to say nothing as he walked into the elevator. Tony gave him a puzzled look he had never seen McGee like this before. The elevator rose and slowly. They both climbed out. Walking down the hall. Tony unlocked the apartment and walked in. "Come on in, McGee!" He walked further into the apartment. "Help yourself to a drink if you can find one?" He turned around to smile at McGee.

WHAM

Tony's head rocked back from the blow of the punch of the McGee had thrown. He hit the floor hard. Blood running down the side of his mouth. McGee bent over him. "You say anything like that again to her. You'll be visiting the dentist for some new false teeth!"

"What is wrong with you McGee?" Tony said pulling a handkerchief from his jacket wiping the blood from his lip and face.

"You, Tony." McGee said looking directly into his eyes. "I don't want you killing the chance you have right now."

Tony laughed bitterly. "What chance Tim, what chance?"

McGee walked to the door. "The one you have right now. The very last chance she and you are giving yourselves."

"How would you know McGee?" Tony said rising to his feet.

"Because, deep down your just like me." McGee said as he opened the door. "You're a scared guy who has had his heart torn from his chest once. By the right girl and now to scared to let her get anywhere near you save for when it has anything to do with work!"

xxxxxxxxx

Burley stood next to Abby as they double-checked the now copied video footage. Burley looked through it. "There's nothing Abby!"

"Have faith, Stan." Abby shook her head. "There has to be something."

The image froze for a moment. A figure moved through the dark and entered the building. Burley sat up as he saw the figure. "Pause it Abs." Abby paused the image. Stan looked at her. "Can you make it lighter?"

"Can a duck swim, Stan?" Abby said smiling as she typed away at the computer. The image grew lighter and the person could be seen clearly. Abby typed away at the computer and the person went back to the point of appearance. She hit the enter button and the person broke into the training building. "You can't see their face!" Abby exclaimed.

They waited until the person appeared and Stan looked as close as he could. "You right Abs. He either keeps his head down or he's not looking at the direction that this camera is pointing." He whacked his hand down on the bench. "Damn it!" Walking out of the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the series, I may have played them out of character last chapter but they're not mine. They are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS, the original characters are mine they belong to me they make the story go round.

**ED-Revised edition.**

Burley and Gibbs walked into the forensics lab. Burley lugging the crate of tactical computer webbing. Gibbs walked in with the Caf-Pow. Abby turned around. "Gibbs!" he walked over and handed the Caf-Pow.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs asked in his usual way.

"Nothing Gibbs." she sagged onto her chair. "I found nothing. Stan probably told you the video was inconclusive. But the blood type matches the Petty officer. Whoever killed him and whoever helped the killer they're both professional?"

Stan looked up at Gibbs. "Sounds like Ziva and the other Mossad Agent were right."

Gibbs nodded. Then looked at Abby again. "I need you to find a fingerprint on these. If you find Master Chief Johnson's then leave it. Any one else you call me. We need to have something on this guy." He pointed to the figure still up on the plasma.

Gibbs headed for the door when. "Gibbs." Abby said. Racing over to him grabbing him by the arm.

"Yeah, Abs?" Gibbs said turning around.

"Something else that could help I spoke with Ducky. He says that the killer uniform would have been spatter with blood from that knife thrust." Abby said her mind working quickly. "Even if he had managed to remove most of the stain. There would still be residue on the uniform."

Gibbs turned to Burley. "Call Commander Winters tell him we want all the uniforms that each man wore from the training exercise." Burley pulled his phone out and Gibbs turned to Abby. "Your sure that you can trace the killer with the blood residue still in the uniform."

Abby nodded. "Yep!' She looked at him. Taking a sip on the Caf-Pow. "Trust me this time Gibbs."

"I do Abs!" Gibbs smiled as he left the Autopsy.

xxxxxxxxx

Moshe bent down to look at Ziva. "Ziva, Let's get out of here. You could take me to lunch and I'll shout you." Ziva rose from her seat. She and Moshe walked down to the elevator. Gibbs stepped out of the opposite elevator. "Where are you going David?"

Moshe glared at him for a moment. Ziva answered. "Lunch Gibbs, I'll be away for a few hours."

Gibbs walked round to the bullpen. He dropped into his seat picking up the coffee that was at his desk he took a sip. The phone rang on his desk. "Gibbs?"

"Hello Jethro." Jenny said over the other end of the line.

"Director." Gibbs said seriously. "What's up?"

"I would like to see McGee as soon as he arrives back." Jenny said sounding warmer then she had in the last few days towards him.

"Sure thing, Jen." Gibbs said, trying a different tack. "You want to tell me about that mission you've got DiNozzo on?"

There was a pause on the other end and then the click of a disconnection at the other end. Gibbs angrily slammed the phone down. Moshe and Ziva were still waiting for the elevator. When it opened McGee walked into the office a handkerchief wrapped around his hand, blood dotted the piece of material. His face screwed up in pain. Ziva followed him for a moment tempted to ask him what he had done. She decided to worry about it later. She and Moshe entered the elevator and disappeared for lunch. McGee walked over to his desk. Gibbs looked up. "Good job, McGee."

McGee gave his boss a puzzled look. "Boss?"

"Helping Ziva with that dossier on Lieutenant Hong!" Gibbs said looking over at him.

"Sorry Boss." McGee said looking down at the floor.

"McGee, why do I have to keep reminding you?" Gibbs said rolling his eyes and grinning slightly.

McGee smiled. "Thanks Boss."

"By the way what happened to your hand?" Gibbs asked looking at McGee's right hand.

"Nothing Boss." McGee said not looking at Gibbs, who grinned conspiratorially at him.

xxxxxxxxx

McGee walked into the forensic lab. He found Abby and Ducky discussing the fingerprints on the webbing. Abby looked up. "Timmy, where have you been?"

He shrugged. His anger still simmering. "Sorry Abs, the Director had me doing Taxi duty for a an almost inebriated Tony."

"Ah, Timothy." Duck said looking over at him. "I don't suppose you know why he was inebriated?"

McGee looked over at Abby. "I think it might have something to do with Ziva. But I'm not sure. I was tempted to ask Abs."

Abby shrugged concern etched on her face. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah." McGee said holding his right hand tentatively. "After I hit him."

"Oh dear!" Ducky said walking over to McGee. "What happened Timothy?"

"Well Duck. When I first arrived he thought I was sent by you or somebody else he wasn't clear about who though." He paused and shrugged. "I paid it no attention and just thought I'd ask Abs later. Then when we arrived back here." McGee said. Looking at Ducky. "He completely ignored Ziva. He then went up to MTAC did his thing with Fornell the Director and the Mossad Agent. I think he had a private chat with the Director after that. He then reappeared back down in the bullpen and when Ziva asked him how he was he bit her head off!" He took a breath as his anger boiled again. "We returned to his apartment and I hit him. I lost my anger, I also explained that he had lost Ziva!" McGee said nodding his head at the end. "How did I do Ducky?" He asked tentatively.

"Something that should have happened to young Anthony a long time ago." Ducky said smiling and patted McGee on the shoulder. "Someone, namely you finally got through to him and he has a chance to change and sweep her off her feet!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the series they are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The other characters are all mine.

A/N: To all Ford lovers, I'm sorry but I drive a Holden Commodore the equivalent of a Pontiac GTO so that's why it's Tony's new car. Plus it's a nice car and Australian made. If you're not Australian, then you probably don't know about the rivalry between Ford and Holden. **ED- Revised edition, Go Holden!**

Ziva sat quietly outside in the warm sun as she waited for Moshe to make his final decision on food. Her mind filled with Tony's biting words, his eyes had told her a different story. They had been filled with pain. She shook the thought from her head. Moshe looked up at her and smiled. "Are you alright, my dove?"

Ziva tried to smile. "Moshe I keep telling you that I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure, darling!" His voice smooth and empowered as he spoke. Moshe had accepted the job. After he had found out from Director David, that Ziva had been assigned to NCIS. He was determined to win her back. Becoming again everything she needed, as much as he needed her. His life had changed since she had left. There was no more life and spark any longer. He felt lost with out her.

Ziva glanced at him. "I don't think that is appropriate."

"What isn't my love?" Moshe asked acting innocent.

Ziva glared at him now. "That! You can't call me that any longer we're no longer engaged or in a relationship."

"Ziva!" he began.

She cut him off. "No Moshe, you made the choice that night with Jordahana." He tried to say something but nothing came she continued. "You broke my heart that night Moshe. I'll never give it to you again."

"You would give it to him, yes?" Moshe said his voice full of frustration and jealously. He composed himself once more as he looked at her.

Ziva shook her head. "No!" Ziva's head told her 'no' but her heart yearned for 'yes'.

Anger flicked across Moshe's face. "You were never a good liar! When you were around me. Your eyes gave you away." Ziva made to retort but Moshe held his hand up. "I know I did the wrong thing. I accept it but I wish that I could change what happened."

The waiter appeared out of nowhere. "You Ma'am, are you ready to order?" He turned to Ziva and then Moshe. "Sir?"

"Yes!" Ziva said softly, she felt almost free of Moshe. The confrontation had finally happened. Ziva had changed. Moshe didn't hold her heart in his hands any longer. Moshe was right. If Tony wanted to open up to her again, Ziva smiled then she would do the same.

xxxxxxxxx

Burley walked into the bullpen, Gibbs sat at his desk. Stan dropped the crate of his own desk. Gibbs looked up at the sound. "How you go?"

"Easy Boss." Stan said reassuringly. "Commander Winters was extremely helpful. We had no trouble obtaining the uniforms."

The phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs?" He said as he picked it up.

"Gibbs, I've got fingerprints." Abby said excitedly over the phone.

"Whose Abs?" Gibbs asked quickly.

Abby sounded really excited. "I obtained Captain Harris' fingerprints, and I also got a partial on Captain Lee."

"Great Job Abs." Gibbs said looking over at Stan. "Stan's bringing down the uniforms as we speak." He hung up and over looked at Stan. "Get going Stan."

"Right Boss." Stan said heading for the elevator.

McGee walked back into the bullpen from his chat with Ducky and Abby. Gibbs looked to him. "McGee where's Captain Lee at the moment?"

"Boss…" McGee began

"Now McGee!" Gibbs said his mood darkening.

"On it Boss." McGee picked up his phone. McGee looked up at Ziva and Moshe as they walked back into bullpen. He gave her a smile that she returned a soft smile one that McGee had not seen in a long time.

"Ziva." Gibbs said his voice softening slightly. "I need Captain Richard Lee's service record, yesterday!"

Ziva nodded and sat down at her computer. "Gibbs." He looked up. "Thank you!" Gibbs gave her a smile.

Moshe sat down at Stan's desk. Gibbs looked over at him. "Hey Rabin, if you want to be helpful find me a motive."

"Right." Moshe said picking up the phone.

McGee hung up his phone. "Boss, Captain Lee is with Admiral Adrian Mercer at the Pentagon as we speak." Gibbs gave him a confused look. "Admiral Mercer is Head of SEAL operations?"

"Ziva, McGee." They looked up at him. "I want you inside Captain Lee's apartment. You search for that tactical webbing or anything else that could link him to the murder."

McGee looked at him. "He's not the killer boss."

"Yeah and?" Gibbs said looking at him

"On it Boss." McGee said as he reached for his gear, he looked up at Ziva. "I'm driving."

"I didn't say anything." Ziva said looking guilty.

"Just a precaution." McGee said as he headed for the elevator with Ziva.

"You getting to be as bad as Tony." Ziva said speaking Tony's name warmly. McGee looked at her, it was the first time in a long time that Ziva had sounded so...much like herself.

Gibbs rose pulling his gun out of his draw. Moshe rose and Gibbs looked at him. "Did I invite you Officer Rabin?"

"No Agent Gibbs!" Moshe said confused.

"Good, stay where you are and call if you get anything." Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator. Stan walked out of the elevator and Gibbs grabbed his arm. "With us Stan, have you got your gun and badge?"

"Yeah Boss." Stan said automatically

"Good you'll need it." Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed.

xxxxxxxxx

The Red Pontiac GTO sped down the main highway towards Quantico Marine Base. The 4.2 litre V8 engine roaring like a furnace. As Tony planted his foot it felt so nice just to drive. He felt his mind clearing as he drove. McGee's anger and comments had been gnawing at him. Since McGee had left him by himself those words hand been hanging over his head. His mind had somewhat been kept busy by the knowledge that his car was ready for pickup and all had to do was pay for it.

Tony phone rang. He hit the button as the car sped down the highway. "DiNozzo?"

"You on your way, DiNotzo?" The familiar voice of FBI Agent Tobias Fornell asked over the receiver.

"Yeah, be there in five." Tony said quickly and disconnected.

Fornell had called him just after lunchtime. He was to meet the FBI agent at Quantico to begin his briefing on the training. His mind now cleared with the prospect of having a Marine Gunnery Sergeant yelling at him. But even this was still dampened by McGee's last comment. Which had cut right to his heart he knew without a doubt he had to do something. The GTO sped up as he planted his foot and turned off the highway to the road that led to the main gate of the Marine base.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on TV show. Belisarius Productions and CBS own them. The rest are mine and they just make the story work that's all.

**ED- Revised Edition, enjoy**

The Chrysler pulled up outside the apartment block in the centre of Washington DC. The door closed as McGee climbed out of the car. Ziva closed her door and the two of them made their way silently into the apartment. Walking into the elevator McGee turned to Ziva. "Well this should be interesting." As the elevator rose.

Ziva looked at him surprised by his first words since they left the office. "What do you mean?"

"I mean!" McGee smiled at her, "Tony entered a house by throwing a rock and using a credit card to get in of two separate occasions." The elevator stopped and McGee barely notice her facial expression at Tony's name being mentioned. He continued trying to help her not dwell on the fact that Tony had hurt her. "Kate, had me help her climb a roof and get into the house by an open window." He paused the memory of Kate still a sore subject. Ziva cocked her eyebrow at him. He blushed and recovered as the elevator doors opened. "Gibbs he just picked the lock."

They reached the door and Ziva gave him a sly smile. As she pulled back the welcome mat and pulled the key off the ground. Sliding the key into the lock. "Now you know!"

They walked into the apartment McGee sliding on a pair of gloves and headed into the bedroom. He began to open draws and sifted through the clothes that were in the cupboard. He walked out of the bedroom. McGee turned his head both ways as he glanced in each room. "Ziva?"

"In here." Ziva's voice said from down the hall. McGee headed towards the room she was in, he glanced in and looked at her she was staring at a picture. "What do you make of the picture?" Ziva said looking over her shoulder at him.

McGee stared at the picture. It was a painting of a village set in the highlands of a particular place. It had a look of an Asian village to it. "I don't see anything unusual with the image."

"Really?" Ziva smiled and pulled on side of the picture back. It swung wide to reveal a hole that held the tactical webbing in it. She smiled and pulling the webbing from the wall and slid it into an evidence bag. "Let's get this back to Abby." She walked to the door and turned. "You can call Gibbs!"

xxxxxxxxx

The briefing room was small but his mind wasn't on the room or Fornell or Gunnery Sergeant Clinton who were talking quietly between themselves. Tony's mind was focussed on how he could apologise to Ziva and try and win her friendship back. Even if they were only friends he didn't care. As long as he was part of her life he wouldn't mind.

"DiNotzo!" Fornell's voice penetrated his mind.

Tony shook his head. "Sorry." Fornell gave him a glare that reminded him of Gibbs.

"Sergeant Clinton here will explain your training schedule." Fornell said nodding at the Gunnery Sergeant.

"Right!" DiNozzo nodded as he turned his attention to the Gunnery Sergeant.

"To begin with Agent DiNozzo." Gunnery Sergeant Clinton said looking at Tony. "Your training will consist of four weeks. Generally a Marines training period takes as long as three months. We have to break down three months into three week. The last week will be specialist training." Clinton paused he was aware that Tony not with him. "Agent DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head. "Sorry Gunny." He glanced at Fornell who glared again at him. His desire to be once again part of Ziva's life was growing with every moment. "Continue."

Sergeant Clinton continued. "The first week I'll be working on your physical workouts, lots of weights, runs and swims. I'll be pushing you till you collapse and then keep you'll going I'll push you so hard you'll think you've ended up in hell. Most Marines spend a whole month. I'll be continually working with you on you muscle development every morning after the first week. The second week I'll run you through the chain of command, weapons training, tactics, signals, basic Marine knowledge and Marine Corp history in the afternoon. The third week we'll continue our morning physical training. In the afternoon you'll be working with a team of Marines on the obstacle courses and capture and hold missions you'll learn to work in a team. The final mission in training which is to lead your team to take my command post. Which isn't easy for a normally trained Marine."

"What specialist training am I expected undertake?" Tony asked finally thinking straight once again.

Fornell interrupted the Sergeant before he could answer. "You'll be notified closer to the date, Dinotzo." He turned to Gunnery Sergeant Clinton. "I need to talk to DiNtozo privately John."

"Right Tobias." Sergeant Clinton nodded rose and walked to the door.

Fornell turned back to Tony as Sergeant Clinton left the room, producing a manila folder and opening it. "I have here you dossier. Your name is Alex Reed and you're a Corporal in B Company of the 2nd Battalion of the 1st Marine Corps. The real Alex Reed is serving time in Leavenworth in maximum security for eight years for illegal weapons deals. You'll be moved into Leavenworth minimum security for two months. Before your released, any questions DiNotzo?"

Fornell held out the folder and Tony took it and looked up nervously. "I don't have to have my head shaved right now, do I?"

Tobias Fornell stifled a smile. "No, next week when you move on base you will though." 

xxxxxxxx

Gibbs parked the blue Chrysler and climbed out. Burley climbed shakily out of opened his door and stepped onto the pavement. Gibbs grinned as he walked round the car to Burley. Ahead of them stood the Pentagon's main entrance. "Come on, Stan" Gibbs said walking towards the entrance.

"Right behind you Boss." Stan said still recovering from Gibbs' dangerous driving.

The cell phone rang and Gibbs picked it up. "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Boss." McGee exclaimed.

"Spit it out McGee." Gibbs said exasperated.

There was a pause before McGee continued. "We've found the webbing boss. Ziva and I are taking it back to Abby. We found it in a large hole in the wall behind a painting."

"Good job McGee." Gibbs said then disconnected and turned to Burley colour returning to his face. "They've got the webbing. Lets go get Lee!"

The two of them walked up the steps into the main entrance of the Pentagon. Gibbs flicked his badge at the security guard. The guard checked his list the PDA in his hand. "Sorry sir, I can't allow you access."

"Jethro!" A man exclaimed from behind Stan and Gibbs.

Men turned to look at the newcomer. A Colonel in the Marine Corp and his nametag on the uniform read 'Schwartz'. Gibbs eyes widened. "Lieutenant!"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Gunnery Sergeant, Sniper 'Desert Storm' 1992." Colonel Schwartz smiled as he glanced at Gibbs ID. "NCIS, you're moving up in the world."

"Look at you Sir." Gibbs said a genuine smile fixed on his face. "A Colonel!"

"Well, after Desert Storm it took me time to reach this rank." Schwartz said smiling at Gibbs. "I'm just a paper pusher now but it pays well." He looked around both Stan and Gibbs at the security guard. "It's alright Jackson they're with me."

"Yes sir." The security guard stepped back and Gibbs and Stan walked through the detector with their guns in their holsters.

Gibbs turned to Schwartz. "Sir, I can't thank you enough."

"I'll buy you a beer sometime Gunny and I've got a debt I still partly have settled remember?" Schwartz said. Gibbs mind flashed back to him over looking a canyon where a group of Marines were pinned down. The flash of his rifle muzzle as half a dozen Iraqi troops toppled from a fixed gun emplacement.

"Will do sir." Gibbs said shaking his hand.

"Oh, see that desk over there?" Schwartz said point to a desk.

Gibbs nodded and looked in that direction. "Yes Sir."

Schwartz gave a nod. "You'll get clearance for wherever you're planning on going."

"Thank you sir." Gibbs said as Schwartz gave a quick salute and walked towards the elevator.

Gibbs walked over to a desk in the lobby. Looking down at a red headed Army Lieutenant. "Special Agent Gibbs!" he flashed the ID and badge. "I need the office of Admiral Adrian Mercer, Special Forces executive SEAL Team coordinator."

"Yes sir." The Army Lieutenant said typing away at her computer. It took a few moments before the relevant information appeared on the screen. "Bravo wing, 2nd floor, office number B628."

"I'll also need clearance badges for that area too Lieutenant!" Gibbs said looking down at the red head.

"Yes sir." the Lieutenant said handing over two badges to Gibbs and Burley.

Taking the badge Gibbs walked away from the desk. Burley looked down at the Lieutenant and smiled that would have floored any woman. "Thanks."

"Stan!" Gibbs called back at him.

"Right with you Boss." Stan snatched up the badge and rushed to catch up. They walked quickly through the interior of the Pentagon arriving in Bravo wing. Gibbs glanced at the Security Guard and Metal detector. "Here we go again."

This time Gibbs flashed both his ID and badge and the security pass. "Gibbs NCIS."

"Which floor sir?" The security guard asked politely.

"Second." Burley said as he flashed his ID and badge as well.

They walked through the metal detector and over to the now opening doors of the elevator. Gibbs and Burley stepped into the elevator. It rose to the second floor. They both stepped out and a Marine in full dress uniform appeared. "ID and security clearance please, sir." Gibbs handed over his badge and ID. As did Burley. The Marine glanced at the clearance waved them through. "Thank you sirs." Gibbs and Burley walked down the hallway arriving and room B628. They knocked on the door and found themselves standing in a reception and Petty Officer Third Class.

The Petty Officer looked up. "Can I help, Sir?"

Gibbs looked down at the Petty Officer. Gibbs flashed ID and his badge. "Is Admiral Mercer in Petty Officer?"

"Yes Sir. He and his Aid are in their sir." Petty Officer said mouth open wide with shock as Gibbs pulled his weapon from his holster. "Sir, you can't go in there!"

Stan gave him a reassuring glance as he pulled his weapon from his holster. "Its ok Petty Officer." Stan and Gibbs stood on either side of the door. "Its all under control." Gibbs glanced at Stan who nodded back at him and placed his hand on the door handle. Stan flung the door open wide.

Admiral Mercer eyes widened as Gibbs and Burley burst into the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

Stan walked slowly behind Captain Lee his weapon pointed at his head. Gibbs pulled out his ID and badge. "Admiral, you have a sleeper in your midst."

Admiral Mercer looked at Captain Lee. "You, Richard?"

Captain Lee nodded looking down at his feet as Stan handcuffed his hands behind his back. "Yes Sir."

Stan hauled Captain Lee to his feet and led him out of the room. Gibbs looked at the Admiral who was gapping like a fish out of water. "If I were you I'd start looking for a new Aid, Skipper." Walking out of the door and closing it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear in the TV show, they're owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The other characters are all original they also just help me out story wise.

ED- Revised edition, enjoy

Stan watched Captain Lee through the mirror window of the observation room. He quietly took a sip of his can of coke. Once more gazing through the reflective window. McGee and Ziva walked into the observation room. Stan turned to them. "How did you go?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders as she looked through the reflective window at Captain Lee. "Nothing exciting. But it was very easy finding the evidence!"

"Easy for her maybe." McGee chipped in as he looked at Stan. "Abby has the evidence down in the lab as we speak."

"Ok." Stan looked at them both. "Have you seen Gibbs?"

Ziva shook her head, McGee looked at him with his customary nod of his head. "Haven't seen him, but I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Who will?" McGee nearly jumped out of his skin. Stan eyes grew wide and Ziva smiled faintly.

"Ya…you boss." McGee said recovering from his surprise.

"Stan what are you doing?" Gibbs asked turning to Burley.

"Drinking my coke Boss." Stan replied good-humouredly.

Gibb glared at him. "Then stop drinking and start interrogating!"

"Boss." Stan started at Gibbs. "I thought you would do…?"

"You thought, I would be interrogating this guy." Gibbs said cutting Stan off. "Well there comes a time in every Agents career that he must take one for the team."

Stan looked uncomfortable. "You remember last time you did this?"

"Yep, that's why your going to break this guy." Gibbs said confidently handing Stan the file and shoving him towards the door. "So get in there!"

Stan closed the door behind him and Ziva turned to Gibbs. "I could break him in a matter of hours, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to her giving her a grin. "That guy has been put through so many hard interrogations. That's why he'll break when Stan starts."

xxxxxxxxx

Abby stood over the material of the uniforms. She had sprayed them with her special liquid enhancer. Now she was about to wave the ultraviolet light over it like a wand. She ran the light over the uniforms slowly watching carefully for the faint sight of blood that would become illuminated by the light. She tried them all and none of the uniforms seemed any different. She sighed Gibbs wouldn't be happy. He was a hard man to please.

Ducky walked into the Lab. "Ah, Abigail how goes things here?"

"I can't find anything Ducky." Abby slumped into her chair pulling off her red safety glasses and reached for her Caf-Pow. "I feel like they've beaten me this time."

"Nonsense!" Ducky said walking over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "As one of my old teaches used to say. If you can't find what you're looking for your probably looking in the wrong place."

Abby brightened. "What would you suggest Duckman?"

Ducky looked at the material for the uniforms. "Turn them inside out and we shall see."

Abby went to work with a new vigour as she pulled the uniforms inside out and resprayed the inside of the uniforms. Ducky stood by her this time as she waved the ultraviolet light over the uniforms. Abby stopped over one uniform and waved the light over it several times, she turned to Ducky. "What do you think?"

Ducky took the ultraviolet light from her. He removed his glasses. Sliding the red safety glasses on and bent over the uniform his face inches away from material. He rose switching off the ultraviolet light and removing the glasses. "I would say my dear that we have found our killer."

Abby pulled uniform back right side out, and looked up at the name. "And the winner is…?"

Ducky looked at the name on the shirt. "Hong."

xxxxxxxxx

Stan smiled at Lee. "Well Captain, you're the sleeper who was playing the role of accomplice, Am I right?" When Lee said nothing, Stan said quiet easily. "Tell me who the killer is and we won't have to go any further?" Lee kept his mouth shut and said nothing. Stan sat down at the desk. "Captain you told Special Agent Gibbs when we first saw the body that the Petty Officer Sims mission was classified and that we had no clearance for knowing about the mission. So tell me why was the mission so important for two sleepers to disrupt a training mission?"

The intercom crackled. "Agent Burley, Abby has something." Gibbs voice filled the room.

Stan rose from his seat. "You just sit tight Captain."

Stan left the room and closed the door behind him. Abby stood waiting by the door. "What have you got Abs?"

"Stan the killer was Lieutenant Hong!" She said proudly as she produced uniform in the evidence bag.

"Thanks Abs." Stan said as she placed the plastic bag with the uniform inside into his hands.

"Good Luck." Abby beamed.

Stan walked back into the interrogation room. Captain Lee hadn't moved. Stan sat down. "Well keeping your mouth shut about who the killer is won't help!" He threw the evidence bag onto the desk. "We found traces of blood not belonging to Lieutenant Hong."

The Captain looked down at the uniform and then back at Stan. "You know nothing!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that appear on the TV series, they are owned by Belisarius and CBS. The other characters are original and are all mine, what can I say I need them for the story._

_**ED- Revised edition, now it gets interesting!**_

Gibbs sat behind the wheel in the dark. His blue Chrysler parked outside the front gate of Little Creek Base. He took a sip at his coffee and relaxed as best as he could. Gibbs had taken the gamble that Hong would leave by the main gate of Little Creek Naval base this evening. He glanced sideways at Ziva who was peering through the glass with her binoculars. "Anything David?" Gibbs asked as he took another sip of coffee.

Ziva pulled the binoculars from her eyes and turned to Gibbs. "Nothing Gibbs, you know you're taking an awful risk with Hong using the front gate this evening, why?"

"My Gut." Gibbs said flicking his head to the side slightly.

Ziva concentrated again on the main gate. Eyes took in vehicle driving up to the exit. Ziva adjusted the magnification on the binoculars to identify the person. "Not him."

"How's Rabin?" Gibbs asked trying to think of a conversation starter. This was as good as any.

Ziva pulled the binoculars from her face. Giving him a look of suspicion that Gibbs had never before seen. Not even when Tony pestered her constantly with questions. "Why?" 

Gibbs smiled he decided to go with the truth. "To be completely honest I thought it would be a conversation starter."

"Oh!" Ziva said taken aback by Gibbs' frankness. "Well he's spending a lot of time at FBI and CIA headquarters after you put him in his place. By making him sit at a desk, while the rest of us did field work!"

"He had that coming." Gibbs said forcing a grin from his face.

"Never the less Gibbs." Ziva tried her best to hide a smile but failed. "He was hurt. No longer going to be bothering us. I mean you." She failed at trying to cover her tracks. "So he won't be around. Unless the Director wants to talk with him."

"What has he got to do with the Director?" Gibbs asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing, Gibbs!" Ziva said, then flinched as he gave her a stare even she wouldn't try and combat. She pulled her binoculars back to her face. Concentrating on the car that had just pulled up at the exit side of the main gate. Stopped and Ziva could see the occupants face. "Gibbs, it's him, its Lieutenant David Hong!"

Gibbs started the car and as Lieutenant Hong pulled his corvette out of the main gate. Gibbs accelerated away from the curb. It appeared to both Ziva and Gibbs that Hong didn't even know they were tailing him. He drove his car across the Potomac and into the CBD of Washington. Finally Hong pulled his car over and sat in the car for a few moments. Gibbs pulled the Chrysler over, shut off the engine He and Ziva sat and waited. Finally Hong climbed out of his car and walked into a block of flats. Gibbs picked up his phone and dialed. "McGee?"

"Yeah Boss?" McGee's voice said into Gibbs' ear.

"Standby!" Gibbs said his voice said.

Gibbs closed the phone. He pulled his weapon from his holster. Pulled back the slide, he watched as the bullet slid into the barrel. He nodded at Ziva and they both slowly climbed out of the car. Treading lightly they crossed the road and made their way up the steps and inside the building. Gibbs took the stairs and they made their way up quickly.

"Shoot only if necessary." Gibbs said looking at Ziva. "And only the knee. You got that David we need this dirt bag alive!"

"Gibbs…" She started, but his face told her he was serious. " Yes, I understand."

They reached the door that led onto the apartment floor that Hong lived on. They walked slowly down the hall. They heard a crash from down the hall and muffled voices. A gunshot was fired and Hong burst out of the room, a pistol in his hand. Blood was pouring from a gash on his forehead. He stopped mid stride as his vision filled with Ziva and Gibbs.

"Freeze NCIS!" Gibbs bellowed.

Hong swung the weapon up and pulled the trigger. Bullets lanced off marble floors and paneled walls as the gun muzzle flashed. Gibbs dove to his left and hit the wall. His weapon rose as he pulled the trigger. Too late as Ziva hit the floor a wild bullet round passed through her arm. Blood spattering her coat sleeve and then beginning to drench her coat sleeve. Hong went down as Gibbs' bullets ripped through both his knees. Hong's screams echoing up and down the hallway. The weapon dropped from his hand and clattered on the ground. Out of reach as he sprawled on the floor. McGee walked slowly out of Hong's apartment blood gushing from his nose. His gun unsteady in his hand as he covered Hong.

Gibb rose rushing over to Ziva. "You ok?" Gibbs' asked concern filling his voice as he helped her to her feet. Ziva was unsteady as she rose to her feet. "He's not going to be happy with me!" Gibbs whispered.

"My Father and Moshe won't care." Ziva said trying to sound strong. "Bullet wounds always happen if you work for Mossad."

"I wasn't talking about your father or Moshe!" Gibbs said. As the realization of his words struck her, Ziva's legs buckled and she blacked out. Gibbs pulled his phone out. "This Special Agent Gibbs. We have wounded and one officer down. I need an ambulance at Apartment 2/47 Lincoln street immediately."


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters that appear in the series they're owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The rest are Characters that move the story along I created them._

Stan sat at his desk his eyes were drooping as he laid his head on the desk. He'd finally broken Lee in interrogation. Lee had informed him of Hong's off base address. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee had left after that. Stan had coaxed and prodded the information he desired out of Lee in the end. He had learnt that both were men were North Korean. They had received direct orders to disrupt the mission from the high command. As soon as the mission had been relayed to North Korea. The mission itself had been a threat the North Korean nuclear program. It had received top priority and both sleepers were both in a position to disrupt the mission thoroughly.

Stan laid his head on the table and his eyes closed. Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Sleeping on the job Stan?"

"Sorry Boss." Stan inhaled a breath loudly as his head rose from the desk.

Gibbs shoved a cup of coffee under his nose. "Drink!"

"Where's everybody else?" Stan looked around dazedly as he reached for the cup of coffee.

"First things first." Gibbs said standing over the desk looking down. "Results Stan?"

Stan rose from his seat plasma remote in hand. He clicked the button on the remote. "North Korean, their mission was to disrupt the SEAL team before the mission to capture missing Iranian Plutonium rods began. They did a good job to they killed the explosives expert. He would have been responsible for destroying the rods if the SEAL team failed to capture the rods."

"Where are they now?" Gibbs turned to him.

"There with us Gibbs!" A tall man walked into the bullpen.

"John Willfort." Gibbs said recognizing the man. "I wondered which agency was going to clean up this mess. My bet was actually on Tobias."

"Good to see you to Jethro." John said walking over to him. "I would have bet on Tobias as well but the Director didn't want us to lose anymore face. Counter-intelligence isn't what it used to be."

"The voice of the CIA." Gibbs said and looked down at the paper in John's hand. "What you got their John. Freedom of information act or something."

John shrugged. "You know the rules, Jethro."

"Yep, I sure do." Gibbs pulled the paper from John's hand. He bent over his desk and scribbled his signature. He turned back handing the paper back to John. "Anything else that NCIS can help you with John?"

"Nope!" John smiled nodded at Burley. "Another time Jethro."

"You too John." Gibbs said as he walked around his desk and sat down.

Burley walked over to his desk. "Boss, about the others…" He paused as Gibbs looked at him. "What happened?"

"They're both in Emergency at Bethesda when I left!" Gibbs said matter of fact way. "McGee apparently has a broken nose. While Ziva took a bullet in her arm just missing a vital artery."

"Sorry Boss, I should have been there." Burley began.

Gibbs looked up at him. "Your job was right here Stan, and you did what you had to do!"

"I guess, I'll call it a night." Stan said walking back over to the desk that he had occupied since Tony had been in hospital.

"Yeah." Gibbs said looking up towards the Directors office. "I think I will too."

Stan grabbed his gear and headed for the elevator. While Gibbs climbed the stairs with two cups of coffee. He walked into the Director's reception area. Cynthia looked up. "Good evening Agent Gibbs. I believe the Director is expecting you."

Gibbs grinned to himself as he walked through the door. "Thanks."

xxxxxxx

Stan walked out of the building and over to the staff parking lot he was halfway to the Cheviot. When his phone rang he didn't recognize the number but picked it up anyway. "Stan Burley!"

"Mr Burley." A woman's voice said over a din in the background. "This is Nurse Lisa Munroe at Bathesda Naval Hospital your wife. She's gone into labor!"

Stan panicked. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine. But she forced me to call you." Nurse Munroe said calmly but good-humouredly.

"Right!" Stan said as he began to run for the car. "Tell her I'm on my way."

He climbed into the car dumping his gear on to the passenger seat he turned the ignition and the car started. The engine roared to life as he reversed the car shifted it into first gear. He raced out of the staff car park and floored the car as it sped towards the interstate. "Come baby." Talking to the car. "Fly for me!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters that appear in the TV series, ok cool; they belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I use made up characters to support other characters, the supporters are from my own mind.

**ED- Revised edition, Fluffy ending coming up enjoy!**

The Pontiac GTO pulled over to the side of the road. Tony shut the engine off. He looked up at the block of apartments that he was parked across from. Then glanced in the rear vision mirror running a hand over his now smoothly shaven face. He ran his hand through his hair again for the extra messy look. Smiling at his reflection. Pleased with himself. He turned to look over at the passenger seat of the GTO, fettuccini, chicken, chalets, sun-dried tomatoes, mushrooms and canned tomato were sitting in plastic bag. Next to the bag at a peculiar angle sat a bottle of wine. He reached over and picked both the bag and the bottle up. Pulling them into his lap before he opened the door and struggled out of the car. The cool night air hit him as he straightened and took a deep breath. He looked both ways and walked across the street.

His eyes adjusted as he walked into the light of the reception area. Stopping to check at the board of names of the residents who lived in the apartment block. Tony glanced down the board. Nothing seemed to suggest that Ziva lived in the block he was in. His eyes caught her name at the last possible moment. He ran his hand along in line with the number for her apartment. He checked the number with the floor levels and then he walked over to the elevators. The elevator opened and he walked in. The door closed, his ascent in the elevator was slow. Finally the elevator stopped and doors opened. Tony walked out into a hallway. As Tony walked along the hallway eyes flicked checked every door number. Until he came to the one he was looking for. He paused in front of the door. Nervousness took a hold him before he could quell it. He turned away and walked a few feet from the door. Before he could summon his courage again and turned back to Ziva's door.

He knocked on the door. His courage seemed to flood out of him as he stood there. There was movement and noise on the other side of the door. The door opened swinging inwardly and Ziva stood clad in pajamas and silk gown her silky hair flowing around her shoulders. "Hey." Tony said an uncomfortable feeling overwhelming him.

"Hey." She repeated she looked just as uncomfortable as he did. They began talking at the same time and then suddenly stopped. Ziva whispered. "Please, speak."

"Gibbs told me what happened, you ok?" Tony said anxiousness clearly audible in his voice.

"I'm fine, really!" Ziva added as she saw Tony still looking very concerned, "Was that all you wanted, I really am tired?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Firstly I wanted to apologise… I acted like a complete ass!"

As he paused Ziva's eyebrow rose. "That's putting it mildly."

"You going to let me finish or do you want to have a go pelting me with insults?" Tony said anger flaring slightly.

"Sorry Tony." She whispered.

"Your ok!" Tony shrugged nervously. "I'm the one out of line. I've been thinking about you a lot and I came to the conclusion that." He paused looking into her face and feeling strength to speak, continued. "You just being in my life as a friend is good enough. I know I can't fight these feelings I have for you. I know I tried and it doesn't make it any easier. So please forgive me for the way I acted before." He rubbed his chin. "It took a punch to wake me up." He shrugged a little jokingly as he saw her eyes widened. "All I want to do right now is be a friend. So please let me be your friend."

Ziva fought back tears. Not tears like she had, had in the hospital. But tears that came from her heart almost happy tears. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I will, I also need to ask for your forgiveness. I hurt you more that I know and I'm sorry."

Tony smiled relief flooding over him. "So friends yeah."

Ziva nodded. "Friends, Yes." Her mind whispered. 'But I want so much more!' "Come in it looks like you were going to cook for me. How did you know?"

"Know what." Tony looked confused as Ziva opened the door wide for him to walk in.

"That I took a bullet in the arm!" Ziva said Gibbs last words to her before she had blacked out running through her head. 'I wasn't talking about your father or Moshe.' Gibbs hadn't meant them he had meant Tony. Gibbs obviously knew what she and Tony had tried to rid themselves of the fact that they both were attracted to each other.

Tony brought her back to now. "Oh yeah, no like I said before Gibbs called me!"

Ziva nodded not fully comprehending what Gibbs had done but appreciating the fact that Tony was going to cook. "It's just hard to make any dinner, Yes."

Tony walked through the living room. His eyes flicked to the side to see a Menorah standing on the small dining table. He reached the kitchen. "Well, you just relax I'm going to make you Fettuccini DiNozzo. A recipe that my grandmother passed down to my Dad!" Tony's face changed to stone as he said the last words. He brightened. "So I hope you like it. I actually changed the bacon in the original recipe to Chicken just for you."

Ziva slumped down onto the lounge. She closed her eyes. Tony was here in her apartment. Something about it aroused her. Ziva fought it down and regained her control as Tony called out from the kitchen. "Do you have a big pot I can throw this pasta into?"

Ziva rose slowly and with difficulty. She walked into the kitchen. "Just above your head."

"Cool!" Tony said pulling the pot out of the cupboard. Filling it with water from the tap. He set it down on the stove and ignited the burner he had sat the pot on. Tony looked at Ziva for a moment. She was so beautiful he remembered the first time he'd met her. She had worn that scarf thing around her head. She had been a picture from that moment on right up until now. He put the bottle of wine onto the bench. "You have wine glasses or something?" He turned to her.

"Just to the right of your shoulder." Ziva said pointing her finger at the cupboard.

"Excellent!" Tony said pulling two glasses out of the cupboard. Placing them down on the bench and unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "I hate having the screw caps on these now!"

Ziva looked over at the pot for a second. "Tony, the pot."

"Huh." Tony said a she turned around. Water bubbling over the top of the pot now. "Oh damn it!" He turned the burner down and slid the fettuccini into it. Then he turned to Ziva again handing her a wine glass. "To new friendship."

"And so much more." Ziva whispered under her breath and smiled at him. "Mazel Tov!"

"Yeah?" Tony nodded not understanding the words.

"We celebrate." Ziva said smiling at him.

"Sure, I couldn't agree more." Tony nodded. His phone rang and he picked it up. "DiNozzo?"

"Tony." Stan said over the phone. "Karen at Bethesda, she in labor."

"Right ok?" Tony looked at Ziva who glanced at him not understanding.

"You coming or not Tony?" Stan said, Tony had promised Stan that he wouldn't be alone when it happened although Tony could only guess that he wasn't alone.

"Give me Ten Minutes Stan." Tony said looking at Ziva shrugging his shoulders. "Alright see you then." He disconnected and looked at her. "That was Stan he's at the Hospital. Karen's in labor I said that I would keep him company."

Ziva put the wine glass down and rushing form the kitchen. "Give me five minutes."

Tony walked out of the kitchen and slumped down on the couch. He sat on something and he lifted himself up to pull it from under him. The DVD case of _Ben-Hur_ stared back at him. "Weird!" Tony whispered as he slipped it onto the table.

Ziva walked round in front of him. "Well what do you think, good enough, yes?" She whirled around for him. Ziva wore the scarf thing around her head and a nice dress. A small dressing wrapped around her arm was almost invisible.

Tony stared open mouthed. "Wow!" was all he could manage. He automatically lifted himself from the couch Ziva walked to the door Tony following.

Ziva turned to him. "Did I hear McGee mention that you have a new car?" Both were oblivious to the fact that they had left the pasta still cooking on the stove.


End file.
